The Suicide Cult
by The Neverending Twilight
Summary: When people of Hyrule suddenly start committing suicide, it's up to Link to find out who or WHAT is to blame. Rating is subject to change. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

Note: The Legend of Zelda and all respective characters are © Nintendo

Also note, that all characters with names related to those of Ocarina of Time are not the same exact characters.

Final note: This story was inspired from films such as Suicide Club, but the story itself is completely my own. The story even has a similar name to Suicide Club. Anyway… enjoy.

_**The Suicide Cult**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"I can't take this, anymore. The impulse in my mind is taking over. I've got to do this, now. I want to cross over," the young girl, said, gripping a knife in her right hand, "but… I'm scared…. Fine… I'll do it…" she said, as she put the knife up to her throat, and plunged it in.

Link was lying in his bed, when he heard the sirens.

"Huh?" he sat up, quickly, "what's going on?" he said, as he opened the door to his house. He watched, as doctors lifted someone out of the house across from his, on a stretcher, "what's going on?" he asked one of the bystanders.

"Another suicide," the man responded.

"Really? That's the fifth one this week!"

"I know. It's odd."

For the past week, suicides started accruing all over Hyrule. The string of suicides all started with the king, who had hung himself. All the deaths seemed to have the same thing in common. Everyone who died, was listening to the radio at the time.

"How old is this girl?" one of the doctors asked.

"12 years old. Poor thing. No one should die that young," the other responded.

"This job is never easy…" the first one said.

Not even an hour later, another suicide was reported. Link was listening to the news.

"Suicide upraise in Hyrule! Coincidence or some sort of cult?" the radio announcer said, "six suicides in the past week. Kind of shocking, really. The newest death is quite shocking, if I do say so, myself. A young boy of about 8 years old, was found dead in his father's shed. He apparently mutilated himself with his father's saw. Fido's father and mother are here to speak with us."

"Fido?" Link repeated, "I baby-sit him every week. He was a good kid!" he said, shocked.

Suddenly, Fido's father was speaking, "Fido was a good boy. He never seemed depressed, or anything. I find it hard to believe that he would do that to himself, especially being 8 years old and all."

Fido's mother could be heard crying in the background.

"Eliza is too upset to talk, right now, so we won't hear from her," the announcer said.

"Believe me, when I say that Fido was a happy little boy. He would never commit suicide like this!"

'This is just crazy!' Link thought, 'just what the hell is going on?'


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

During the night, Link could barely sleep. Wondering if his friends would start becoming suicidal, too. Or even if he'd start being suicidal. Every time he'd fall to sleep, he'd have a nightmare involving one of his friends committing suicide in horrible, grotesque ways. Rather it was Saria gutting herself like a fish, or Zelda gouging her own eyes out. They were all horrible, and each time, Link would wake up, screaming not to do it, only to find that it was a dream.

"Why am I having these dreams, now? I doubt my friends would commit suicide. There's just no way. They're too happy with their lives to just throw it away like that," he said to himself, "yeah… tomorrow, I'll just check up on them."

Link was slowly falling back to sleep, when he was awoken by the breaking of glass.

"WAH!" he yelled, as a bird flew at his head, "Ow!" he yelled, falling off of the bed. "What the hell was that about?" he asked, picking up the, now dead bird. "A note," he said, noticing a piece of paper stuck to the poor bird's leg. He lit the candle next to his bed, unrolled the piece of paper, and read it out loud. "Good-bye," Link read, questioningly. "Good-bye? What the… what's… blood?" he said, as he noticed that the piece of paper was stained with blood. "Um… signed by… Saria." he read. "Saria wrote this? Good-bye? What does she mean… and why's it covered in… blood… oh no… SARIA!" he yelled, as he realized what this was. It was a note, basically saying that she's going to kill herself… or worse… that she already did. Link bolted out the door, grabbed his sword, didn't even bother to get dressed, and ran to his dear friend's house. "Hopefully, I'm not too late!" he said.

Finally, he reached Saria's house on the other side of Kakariko village. He started knocking, loudly. "Saria?! Saria?! SARIA!!" he yelled, loudly. "Open up!" he shouted. "Damn it!" he said, as he unsheathed his sword, and cut at the door. "Cut faster, damn it!" he commanded his sword. Finally, he swung with all his might, which brought the door the rest of the way down, and ran inside. He turned a ghostly pale color when he saw Saria, on the floor, in a pool of her own blood.

"NO!" he shouted, running to her side. "You can't be dead! You just can't be!" he said, as he leaned his head close to hers. She was still breathing. "Saria! Hold in there! I'm going to get you help!" he told her, as he lifted her body up, and quickly made his way to Kakariko Village hospital.

Link had to sit in the waiting room, while the doctors operated on Saria. "Even Saria tried to commit suicide. Something isn't right," Link said to himself, "odd that I received that note shortly after that nightmare."

"You may see Saria, now," the doctor said to Link.

"Is she okay?" Link asked.

"Yes, she'll be fine. Don't worry."

Link walked into the operation room to find Saria sleeping.

Link was nearly tearing up. "Saria… I don't know what I would of done if you had died. You're on of my best friends, so I couldn't stand losing you…" Link muttered to himself.

"Get out of Hyrule!" said a creepy sounding, deep voice.

"Huh? Who said that?" Link said, opening his eyes, and saw that Saria was staring at him.

"You must leave, unless you want to die," she said, in that exact voice.

"Saria? Is that… you?" Link asked.

"There is a curse! A curse lingering over the land. You must leave, unless you wish to end up like the others," she said.

"A curse? What… do you mean?"

"A curse that causes those within Hyrule to commit suicide. Leave, while you still can," she said. "If you don't, you will DIE!" she started laughing, "you will all DIE!"

"AHHHHHHH!" Link sat up, screaming. "Huh? It was only a dream?" he said, realizing that he had fallen to sleep next to Saria's bed. "But it seemed so real."

"Excuse me, sir, but I heard screaming. Are you alright?" a nurse said, poking her head into the room.

"Yes… sorry… I accidentally fell to sleep and had a bad dream," Link responded.

"Oh. Okay then. Just, make sure not to let it happen again… I mean, the screaming part. You're disturbing the other patients," the nurse said, as she left.

"Alright. I won't," Link promised. "But… I'm not sure if it WAS a dream… it felt so… real…" Link pondered, as he got up to leave. "Well, Saria," he said, turning around, "see ya tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Link awoke early the next morning, still pondering the dream he had.

"Four more suicides accrued last night, plus one attempted suicide. We'll have more at 10:00," the radio announcer said.

"More suicides… that's just great…" Link said, still thinking. "I'm really starting to think that these dreams are not just dreams, but messages. Warning me. Something bad… really bad, is going down," Link said to himself. "So… if these dreams are messages, I might be able to prevent certain deaths from happening… and if that last one I had was true, as well, then that means that all of this is really happening from a curse… but what curse?"

"Link…" came a voice from outside his door.

"Huh? Zelda?" he called back.

"Yes. It's me," came the voice, sounding tired and distraught.

"Come in," Link told her.

The door opened, slowly, and Zelda came walking in, nearly tripping.

"What happened to you?!" Link asked her, "why are you all pale?"

"Link… I've been having thoughts… terrible thoughts," she responded.

"Thoughts? Uh… what kind of thoughts?" he asked.

"Thoughts of… death…" she said, breaking into tears.

"Death?! What do you mean?" he asked, again.

"I think I want to die…" she whispered.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!" he shouted, slapping her.

"Ow… why did you do that?" she asked, looking at Link, all teary eyed.

"Listen to me! Don't you even THINK about killing yourself," he said.

"Why not? I feel… all miserable. Yet, I don't know why…"

"The last thing I need is for one of my friend's to kill themselves! Saria already attempted to kill herself. I'm not going to let the same thing happen to you!" Link said, sternly.

Zelda just stared at him.

"Promise me! Promise me that you won't kill yourself!" he shouted.

"But…"

"PROMISE!"

"I… promise…" she said, slowly leaving the room, and shutting the door behind her.

"I'd better follow her, to make sure she really doesn't try anything stupid," he said, as he tried to open his door. "What the? Hey! Why won't the door open!?" he yelled, trying to make it budge.

"Sorry, Link, but I cannot let you stop me from crossing over," Zelda responded, from the other side of the door. "That's why I cannot let you out. The door is pad locked from this side. By the time you escape, I will be gone. I'm sorry, Link," she said, with tears trickling down her face.

"Zelda! Don't do this! This is crazy!" he said.

"Good-bye," she said, as she turned her back, heading back towards Hyrule Castle.

"No!" he shouted, trying everything he could to bust the door down. "Someone! Help! Let me out of here!" he shouted, as loud as possible. Suddenly, he turned to his sword. "I must cut the door down, then…" he said, grabbing it, and slicing at the door with all of his might. "Damn… it… break, you god damn door." he commanded, hoping that it would make the process move faster. It didn't.

Each swing of his sword seemed like it would be the last, until finally, he did reach the last, and the door came crumbling down.

"Zelda!?" Link shouted, knowing that she must be long gone, by now. "Wait… let me think for a second… Zelda killed herself in my dream, by hanging herself in the throne room of Hyrule Castle. That must be where she's going!" Link realized, running towards Hyrule Castle.

Finally, Link reached the huge doors of Hyrule Castle.

"I hate these things… they're so hard to open…" he said to himself, as he started pushing on the door. They slowly started to open, just as Link saw Zelda standing on a chair in the middle of the room, holding the noose of a rope. She slowly put the noose around her neck. "No! Wait!" he shouted, running as fast as he could.

"Good-bye, Link," Zelda said, blowing one final kiss to him, before kicking the chair out from underneath her. Her neck could be heard, snapping, through the entire throne room.

"ZELDA!!!" Link shouted, starting to feel the tears streaming from his eyes. "No… I'm too late. Zelda's… dead."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"This just in. Terrible, terrible news. Today is a dark day in Hyrule. Princess Zelda is dead," the radio announcer said. "She was found hanged in the throne room of Hyrule Castle earlier this morning."

Link was sitting on his bed, tears streaming down his face, "I wasn't able to save her. It's my fault she died," Link grabbed the sword next to his bed and held it up to his neck, but quickly realized what he was doing, and put it down. "What's happening to me… I need to get a hold of myself. Suicide is not the answer," he said to himself. "What I should be doing is finding out where this curse originated from. The same thing happened to Zelda, yesterday, as what happened to Saria… and this time, I know I wasn't asleep."

Earlier, right after Zelda killed herself, as Link was crying, Zelda looked at him and spoke in that same voice as Saria spoke in.

"This is what happens to those who remain in this land!" she said.

"Ahhh!" Link shouted, falling backwards.

"Death is all that awaits those who stay in Hyrule. The suicide curse will kill everyone," she said.

"How do I stop it?" Link asked.

"It cannot be stopped," she responded.

"There's got to be a way to stop it!" Link said.

She just laughed, "if you remain here, you WILL die."

"After that, she went limp, again… dead," Link recalled. "But… what is this curse she… and Saria were talking about. And what's that eerie voice they were talking in?" Link then headed for his door, "I should go visit Saria. I need to see if she's okay," he said, as he went to the hospital.

"Um… excuse me, but where's Saria?" Link asked a random nurse, who was cleaning up the room.

"Oh. You must be one of her friends?" she said.

"I'm her best friend," he responded.

"Well… this is never easy to tell anyone. But… your friend passed away early this morning," the nurse told Link.

"What? How?" Link asked, shocked.

"From self inflicted wounds. Apparently, she was found, with wounds all over her body, and completely bled out. There was a bloody scalpel found next to her bed. We're not sure where she got it, yet," the nurse explained.

"She's dead…" Link said, starting to tear up.

"I'm sorry about your friend," the nurse said, as she finished cleaning the room.

"Two of my best friends are dead, now. If I couldn't prevent their deaths, what makes me think that I could prevent any others?" Link asked himself.

"And in other news, the string of suicides continue," the radio announcer said.

"Of course… they're not going to stop… at least, not until everyone is dead or until I find a way to lift the curse," Link said to himself. "Maybe the library has info on the history of Hyrule, including various curses of the land."

"You're kidding, right?!?!" Link shouted.

"Shhh…" the librarian whispered.

"I mean… you're kidding, right?" he said more quietly.

"Yes," she nodded, "all the Hylian history books are gone."

"How's that even possible?" Link asked.

"I'm not sure, but all of them have been checked out… about five years ago."

"FIVE YEARS AGO?!?!" Link shouted.

"Shhh."

"Sorry…" Link said, getting to leave. Suddenly, he turned around again, and asked, "wait… do you still have any books about curses?"

"Um… those are in the forbidden section. No one is allowed to check them out," the librarian whispered.

"I don't give a crap. There's a particular curse I want… no… I must learn about. Why is it in the forbidden section, anyway?"

"I'm not sure. I just work here, and was told to not let people check out forbidden books. I think it has something to do with them scaring people."

"Please… let me go back there. I promise that I'll only take a moment," Link pleaded.

"I… fine… I just hope I don't get fired for this. Infact, just leave with the book. Don't even check it out, or I'm guaranteed to get fired," the librarian responded.

"Thank you," Link said, before heading towards the very back of the library, where all of the restricted books were kept.

Link looked through all of the books, looking for any that had the word, 'curse,' in them at all. Unfortunately, he wasn't having much luck.

"Damn it! Where the hell is it?!" Link said, under his breath, as he kept pulling books off of the self. "The Necronomicon? What the hell is that even doing here?" he asked no one, quickly putting it back. "I don't even wanna touch that," he said, as he continued searching for a book about curses.

An hour later, Link finally found something that could be useful. It was titled, "Black Magic and Curses."

"Well, not a very imaginative name, is it?" Link thought to himself, and quickly left the library, book in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

"**Answers… answers… I WANT ANSWERS!" Link said, furiously flipping through the book. "DAMMIT!" he shouted, finding nothing, "does this book have a table of contents?" he asked, turning to the front pages of the book. "Oh… well, that would have been easier than just flipping through the pages. Okay… so… suicidal curse… hmm…" he mumbled, looking at the table of contents. "YES! Suicide curse! On… page… 252," he said, quickly turning to the page.**

**Suicide Curse Explanation**

_**This curse, as can be seen by it's name, causes those around it, to commit suicide. It has been around for thousands of years.**_

"**Yadda, yadda, yadda! I don't give a crap about any of that! I just want to know how to stop it!" Link said, flipping through the chapter, looking for the way to stop it. "Aha! Right here."**

_**If you think that your town or city may be cursed (I.E. Unexplainable deaths, suicide, ect) and you want to stop it, here's what you do…**_

"**Shit! The rest of the page has been ripped out!" Link shouted, "Great… just great! Now how am I going to figure out how to stop this thing? I should just give up…" Link said, curling up into a ball, on the floor.**

**Next week, half of Hyrule's population had already been wiped out from unexplainable suicides.**

"**We're doomed… aren't we, Link?" Joshua, one of Link's best friends, said.**

"**Yes…" Link said, sadly.**

"**What could be doing this?" Joshua asked.**

**Link just looked at Joshua and said, "I know what's causing this… but I don't know how to stop it."**

**Joshua just looked back at him.**

"**Here. Read this," Link said, handing the curse book to him, "It's a book about curses. It contains information about the curse that's causing these suicides."**

"**Wouldn't it contain information on how to stop it?" Joshua asked.**

"**Someone ripped part of the page out," Link responded.**

**Joshua just thought for a moment, "Wait… Link, I remember hearing a story about this… suicide… curse."**

"**Really?! From who? And do you know how to stop it?!" Link asked, shaking Joshua.**

"**Link… let go, and I'll tell you!" Joshua said.**

"**Oh… sorry," he said, letting go.**

"**One of the wise men used to tell stories to the local children, and one of them happened to be about the suicide curse. He told us all about the curse, including how to stop it. I guess he was passing down his knowledge to the younger generation. Anyway… the way we stop it, is to find the artifact within Hyrule, that the curse was placed upon and destroy it."**

"**Well, that sounds simple enough," Link said.**

"**Yeah, it does, but things tend to turn out to be harder than they sound," Joshua said.**

"**Well then, we should start looking for this artifact, then," Link said, heading back home.**

"**Wait… then why are you heading towards your house?"**

**Link turned to Joshua and said, "to grab some supplies. We'll need as much help as we can obtain."**


End file.
